Puppy?
by Evil World Leader
Summary: Same as before, except without the hassle of the second chapter. For those who haven't read it before, Starfire finds a puppy... A joke on the average The Titans Get A Pet fic of old.


It was a typical day of crime fighting for the Teen Titans. They had just taken care of a villain, and were going to haul him off to jail when Starfire heard a sound. It was a soft sound. It was a cute sound. It was a whimpering sound. It was a puppy, stuck under the rubble from a destroyed building. Starfire had pity on the little beast, and picked him up. He wagged his tail. Starfire thought, _Oh, how cute! I'd love to keep this little Earth animal, but the others would never let me have it…_ With that thought, there was another. _What if I SNEAK it home, and don't let them know? They won't stop me!_ With a giggle to herself, Starfire hid the puppy in the T-Car until they got back. Unfortunately, she had to go use the bathroom first thing, so the puppy would have to wait.

Cyborg got out of the T-Car. He was about to turn the garage lights off when he heard a whimper. He looked inside the back of the T-Car, and inside was this adorable little puppy. It had soft brown eyes, drinking in all it saw. It gave a little doggy smile when Cyborg picked it up. "Aw, little doggie. You don't have no owner, do you? Well, Cyborg's gonna be your new owner!" With this, he went into his room to get some newspaper.

Robin walked into the garage to check on his R-Cycle. It was still the same as he had left it. He was about to leave, but he smelled something. It smelled like fur. He wondered if Beast Boy was in here. He looked around under the T-Car, and pulled out a little puppy. It was small, and had soft fur, with a little spot on its left side. Robin thought, _The guys will never let me live this down if they know I'll keep you, little puppy. We'll just keep you a secret._ With that, he got on his R-Cycle and drove off to get some dog food. He had left the door open. The puppy wandered into the Tower.

Beast Boy was in his room, wondering who had painted his GameBoy Advanced SP yellow. He suspected Cyborg. He was about to interrogate him when he heard scratching at his door. He opened his door, and there at his feet was the most adorable puppy he had. His little padded paws were so CUTE! His fluffy light brown fur was smooth and soft. Beast Boy ran his hand over the puppy's head. He thought, _I'm going to keep you. I'll call you… Davey. I never had a puppy before. I was one, but I never had one._ He set the puppy down, and before he could do anything, it had bounded away.

Raven was on the roof, meditating. She was in the deepest state when she felt a tug at her cape. She turned around, ready to unleash her wrath. Her antagonist was a little puppy, playing tug-of-war with her cape. Raven thought, _Nice try, Beast Boy_, and got a psychic blast ready, but then she realized: this puppy wasn't green. She picked it up, and hugged it tight. "I'm sorry, little puppy. You don't have anyone in the whole world, do you?" The puppy whined. With a sigh, she said, "Well, I'll take care of you." She came down from the roof, puppy in hands.

Raven had to get past the living room to get the puppy to her room. She put it under her cloak and tried to sneak it past everyone.

Cyborg had to get past the living room to get the newspapers to the garage. He hid it under his arm and tried to sneak it past everyone.

Robin had to get past the living room to get the dog food out of the garage and into his room. He wrapped it in his cape and tried to sneak it past everyone.

Beast Boy looked for the puppy in the living room, trying to look inconspicuous. "Where's the remote?" he muttered.

Starfire burst in from the garage. "WHERE'S THE PUPPY?" she wailed.

"Puppy? Uhh, there's no puppy!"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy… Never seen it."

"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A PUPPY!"

The puppy, hearing the Titans, leaped from Raven's arms, barking happily.

"I guess the secret's out," Robin said, dropping the dog food.

"Yep," Cyborg mumbled, letting everyone see the newspaper.

"Can we keep it?" Beast Boy asked.

They took a vote. All of them wanted to keep the puppy, so they made a little bed for it in the living room. It was late, so they all went to bed.

Around midnight, the puppy got up. It got on the telephone, and dialed a number. "Yes," the puppy said in a gruff, deep voice, uncharacteristic of little puppies. "I got in okay. Now, for step 2. Destroy the Teen Titans..."


End file.
